


Burial Mounds - Eclipse of the Sun

by RenTheWitch



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Blood and Gore, Burial Mound Experience, Drama, English not native language, First MDZS FIC, Horror, M/M, Memories of the Past, Some Fluff, let's suffer together, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTheWitch/pseuds/RenTheWitch
Summary: Even in the novel and other adaptations, it's never shown nor mention what exactly went down when our dear Wei Ying was dropped into the Burial Mounds. After watching the donghua and reading the novel, i decided to try my hand after a long time not writting, and make my own version of what i think went down during those 3 months he went missing in that place.Comments and feedbacks are appreciated!





	1. Despair

_ ´Quick! Young Master Wen, chop off his hand! He still owes us an arm!’ _

 

_ ‘So close to your death, and you are still playing hero!’ _

 

Laughter, hits.

Laughter, rusty smells and taste...

Laughter, mocking.

Laughter, pain...

Laughter, despair…!

Falling… Screams, cries, so many cries...and then… all went black.

 

The first thing Wei Wuxian remembered in his groggy estate, was the cruel voices of the Wen-dogs… Some clearer than others, but what was stuck in the front of his mind is the face of Wen Chao, wearing a victorious and sadistic expression, while he… 

 

_ “That’s...right… I fell…”  _ Biting his lips until it drew blood. The black-red sky glaring at him from bellow, tall, twisted and curved peaks, like the scythe of looming reapers, spreading all around his vision.

 

All over his body, the pain assaulted him like thousand needles, probing his wounds… Making him wish, even if just slightly, he hadn’t regain consciousness at all...For Wei Wuxian had been thrown into the cultivation world’s most hellish place, Yinling Burial Mounds. His fate was to die, to die and rot, like all others that haven place foot in this cursed place before him.

 

_ ‘...probably heard of its name before. It’s a mountain of corpses, an old battleground…’  _ His mind choppy. 

_ ‘Look at the dark air’ Wen Chao snorts. …  _

_ ‘When a living person goes down there, both the body and the soul won’t be able to return, trapped here for all eternity’ His voice dripping venom. _

 

“Wen...Chao… Wen...Chao! Guughh...Aaaaaghh…!” 

 

Wei Wuxian tries to prop himself up, just to realize the pain in his back and legs its enough to make him break into cold sweat, drenching his bloody and dirty robes.  _ Probably broken...no, they are broken…  _ He thought, rolling into his stomach and finally seeing a bit of what was around him… Resentful energy, everywhere he looked, energy so thick it would pass as black mist, ribbons eerily dancing between decaying corpses and bones, dying the bit of bamboo here and there, into the colors of the night and nightmares. 

 

“ _ Like hell I will die here… Like hell I will let the Wen-dogs live after what they’ve done!”  _ His own resentment slowly corroding his mind, calling like enticing siren songs to the energies around him. 

 

One stretch… Crawling… Another stretch, more crawling... Wei Wuxian repeated this with both his arms, hoping against all hope that he could hold on until the exit… Jiang Cheng was still waiting for him, Lotus Pier still in the hands of QishanWen people… 

 

Gasping for air, groaning in pain, leaving a bloody trail from the wounds on his shoulder and body, Wei Wuxian kept trying… His only company the howling of the wind… Was it really all he could listen to?... Trying hard to not faint, sure to never wake up again, his ears started to pick on something… Something so inhuman and shrill he could hear it with his soul.

_ HERE HERE...HERE HERE HERE…  _

_ JOIN JOIN JOIN JOiN uS! _

_ A bODy, LiVINg BOdy!  _

_ GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE, GOING OUT, GOING OUT GOOOOiiinnnGGG ooOOOuuuT!  _

 

The very same ribbons of dark energy started to invade Wei Wuxian defendless body, souls full of regret fighting like rabid dogs, eager to possess the body before the others. Feeling like an about to break dam, but still receiving the merciless stream of chaotic energies without stopping.

 

“LEAVE! Leave me alone! STOP!” His own screams of pain and agony joining the ones surrounding him. Seconds passing like years, an eternity of damnation that never ends.

 

Screams, screams and laughter… They mocked him the same way Wen Chao and his minions had done.

 

_ Why fight it?  _ Those voices seemed to ask.

 

“Lotus Pier…”

 

_ It doesn’t exist anymore, they are dead, dead because of you. _

 

“I will… avenge them!” His eyes starting to die crimson, fading back to silver.

 

_ Crippled and broken, a piece of shattered clay... _

 

“SHUT UP!” His hands continue to move, his body crawling so slow it was barely moving… Sometimes hitting, powerless, those void and formless entities, only to have them mock and try to eat away his body, devoid of any spiritual energy that could have protect him in his hay day.

 

_ Useless, sinner, cursed existence… Ghost of calamity…! _

 

The voices kept talking to him, abusing his mind and stabbing as if endowed with the essence of the sharpest knives… 

 

“Get...away from me!” Voice a whisper, mercurial eyes opening weakly, but still struggling with life.

 

All of the sudden, the strings of a _ quqin _ seem to reach his very core…  Sweetly coaxing to answer a call… Melody of bygone days in a humid cave… Inquiring, inquiring and calling his name… As if putting a warm hand in from of his eyes, to protect him from the horrors of departed souls… So far away, it sounded so far away Wei Wuxian felt like crying.  _ Won’t you come closer? I can’t hear… Who are you? Help me… It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts, It hurts!  _ As if answering his cries, the scenery seems to change… And even the rotting smells seem to morph into lotus, water and sandalwood… 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That was the first chapter, fellas! Im not sure when i will post the next one, since im a bit busy... I hope you liked it! Its short, but arent all introductions? 

 

Hugs and kisses! (´ε｀*)


	2. His Most Inner Core

There was no pain. Only the sound crying cicadas and singing orioles, gentle quqing and flute notes, warm sunlight caressing his cheeks with a mother’s gentleness…  _ Impossible... Am i dreaming? _ Honestly, Wei Wuxian couldn’t care less… This heavenly temptation, wouldn’t it be perfect to just stay here and rest? There was no pain, no blood… 

 

_ “A-Ying”  _ Giggle like bells.

 

Wei Wuxian turns around, that voice tugging something in the depths of his mind.

 

_ “Gently, a flute must be held gently…” _

 

The beautiful lady sat near a pond with a small child, no older than 5 years old, in her lap. Unruly raven locks tied behind her back in a simple and loose braid, lovely and small red flowers waved in-between… Simple obsidian robes, with designs of red spider lilies, blooming in different shades of crimson.

 

_ “Mommy, like this?”  _ Small and adorable, child Wei Ying looked at her, adoration and innocence shining in his eyes, a cheeky smile while showing her his slightly clumsy handling of the flute.  _ “Do I look like you know? Aren’t I a pro now?! Even better than you!” _ Excited and jumping down, Wei Ying poses in front of her and blows… Making a sound so out of tune birds fly away.

 

CangSe SanRen eyes turn into smiling crescents, full of affection and doting.  _ “Cheeky brat, you are one hundred years too early to beat this mother of yours! Now, come here, pay attention…” _ Slowly explaining again how to hold the flute and the right strength to blow it.

 

Wei Wuxian still frozen in place… Now he remembered. Once, a long time ago… He had had a caring mother with a sunny smile, eyes twinkling with mischief.  _ Am I seeing my life fly in front of me now that I'm close to death? _ Being frank, he refuses to die and give up, but this, scene long forgotten, couldn't help but bring tears to his eyes.  _ Why did I forget something so warm? _ ... 

 

“ _ Lady, A-Ying! Did you wait long?” _ Wei Changze comes running down the path, a bundle full of food and a jar of wine packed in the donkey’s back walking by his side obediently.

 

_ “ZeZe, is that Emperor Smile? Were you drinking while your poor wife and child suffered in the cruel sun?~ Aiya… A-Ying, your Papa doesn’t care about us…~ Whatever shall we do now? ” _ CangSe SanRen fakes a sob and covers her face with a sleeve.

 

Wei Changze stops and his smile freezes. What cruel sun? It was the middle of spring and he left them resting under the shade of a plum tree, by a pond! Gusu’s weather is so perfect, nobody can complain…! Sure, he drank a sip or two...but nothing else!

 

Wei Wuxian laughs out loud. No wonder he likes Emperor’s Smile so much...

 

Wei Ying quickly catches on his mother’s groove and hugs her tight.  _ “Don’t worry, Mommy! A-Ying will protect the both of us!~ Wu Wu Wu~ Am I to work so young?~” _

 

_ “Now you two wait a moment! This is a gift for my lovely wife’s esteemed teacher! I wasn’t drinking!... I took a small taste only, you know, to make sure the quality is right!…” _ Fidgeting in place, nervous eyes looking elsewhere. 

“Pfft.. We are just teasing, ZeZe” Breaking into a wide grin, CangSe SanRen gathers Wei Ying into her arms and walks to her silly husband. 

 

The family of three laughs and hug. Wei Changze collects his son and, by insistence of the little fella, puts him atop his shoulders. CangSe SanRen hops nimbly into the donkey and lets her husband pull the reins, making small conversations here and there, enjoying the warmth of Wei Ying giggles and stories her husband tells to keep him occupied.  _ I remember now… A long time ago, my parents and I traveled the four seasons together, nighthunting to make a living… We didn't have much, but those days felt richer than any fortune or pile of gold…  _ The quqin notes sound nearer…  _ Those notes again… Where did I…? So familiar…  _ Suddenly, the notes get interrupted by static, a bloody hand pressuring his left shoulder with so much force his bones creak. 

 

_ ‘They are dead, all dead…’  _ Whispering and giving Wei Wuxian shudders, looking over his shoulder. The bloody face is so close he jumps back.

 

_ ‘Why don’t you join us, A-Ying?’ _

 

Empty eye sockets stare right back at him, the once cheerful silver eyes of his father no longer there, just plain and empty void. 

 

“You… Are not my old man! Get lost!” Throwing a punch, his fist goes right through the corpse, smashing its skull, spilling blood and gore all over.

 

_ ‘It hurts, A-Ying, why would you kill me, my boy…?’  _ Once more, those bony fingers grab him in a vise grip, long nails burying and drawing blood. The once broken skull reforms with a dance of black mist, blood tears falling down. ‘ _ Papa will forgive you, just let go and come over…’ _

 

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!!” 

 

With raging screaming, Wei Wuxian frees himself from the feral corpse.  _ How dare they impersonate my father?! HOW DARE THEY TAINT MY MEMORIES?! _ Rage, Wei Wuxian only felt rage at the gall and sick ways used to make him submit. 

 

‘ _ Fufufufu…’  _

 

Plum and magnolia trees wither, sun dying down, scene going back and forth from the rich and warm days, to the cursed panorama of Burial Mounds. Quqin tunes fighting static desperately, a stormy competition to pull his decaying life back and forth.

 

His waist grabbed by two grey arms covered in tattered robes, Wei Wuxian looks down… Sick and twisted grin, her mouth dripping pus and maggots.

 

_ ‘Mommy will hold you to sleep, A-Ying, stay... FOREVEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!’  _ But Wei Wuxian just stares. _ ‘Unfilial child, why won’t you stay?! Why leave your parents to die and rot by themselves?!’  _

 

Eyes going wide, tears start to fall down Wei Wuxian’s face. Ruined, ruined, CangSe SanRen smile ruined by rot. This wasn’t real, nothing he is seeing is, logic tells him as much...But the shock of his parents as fierce corpses, after showing him such a warmth memory, is enough to shock him silly. Cruel, cruel, any torture was better than this! Wei Wuxian would willingly walk through needles and burning rocks just to escape from such a hellish visage. 

 

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the two corpses clinging to him and screaming curses, he walks and walks, following the trial of the living images in his memories… Following the ever so faintly and never ending quqin notes.

 

Reaching a winding rocky path, ascending a mountain like the KunLun from legends, Wei Wuxian finds himself in a simple and humble abode… Air so clean and pure, not even Cloud Recesses can compare… The donkey munching on tender grass by the side, a family of three greeting a long white-haired immortal, half a ponytail neatly tied with transparent ribbons. It was hard to tell if man or woman, beauty so out of this world words were not enough to describe the jade like features. Silver robes and a white muslin surrounding the person’s hips to keep it all in place. This person was…

 

_ “BaoShan SanRen, this humble YungmengJiang disciple, Wei Changze, greets esteemed immortal” _ Wei Changze bows and then kowtows three times, presenting the wine bought as a gift he waits… ...And waits… And waits… Something not quite right… Nobody is saying anything.

“...” BaoShan SanRen looks at CangSe SanRen, stupefied by the overreaction. 

 

_ “.. pfft…”  _ Snort  _ “… fufu...ngh....” _ Shoulders trembling, CangSe SanRen does her best to not laugh at her husband. 

 

“Dear child, what did you said to this poor man?” BaoShan SanRen was never one fond of overly stuffy greetings, and a simple life style fitted best her Dao Path. Being polite with elders and seniors is one thing, but this reverent display and offering is not something she ever asked of her disciples nor family.

 

_ “... Eh?” _ Wei Changze lifts his face at this, a silly look adorning his otherwise heroic features. 

 

_ “Rise, husband of CangSe, this silly child pulled a prank on you” _

 

Wei Changze goes so red, blood could drip from his face, giving the stink eye to the woman by his side. This was not the way to introduce himself to the in-law! 

 

_ “My apologies…”  _ Clearing his throat.

 

BaoShan looks at CangSe again, that one look full of meaning, making her go stiff.

 

_ “Disciple begs teacher forgiveness…” _

 

BaoShan SanRen sighs.  _ “Get to the point” _

 

_ “I know the rules, once out of the mountain, it's forbidden to come back… But just this once, I hope an exception can be made so I can introduce you to my family… Disciple just wanted to let you know, I am happy and complete, no regrets”  _ The mischievous grin changes to a gentle smile.

 

BaoShan SanRen also smiles… She knows her rules are strict pertaining coming and going from her dwelling, but it would be a lie to say there were no worries whatsoever whenever a disciple decided to leave and experience the world.

 

_ “Not every dao is the same… Each one of us answers different callings. In the road of cultivation, the routes we take may differ, connect and then separate again and again… Some may be dark, some may contain light, but the one point that must never be forgotten is…” _ BaoShan looks past the family and directly into the eyes of Wei Wuxian “... **To never abandon our inner core, so that you may remain true till the very end** ”

 

The scene changes and falls apart, the two fierce corpses biting him turn to dust. Opening his eyes again, he sees one memory after another.

 

_ “My name is Jiang Fengmian… A-Ying, I’ll take you home with me and care for you in name of your parents”  _ Sad but full of hope, Uncle Jiang’s arms giving comfort after being lonely and hungry for so long. Even if it was for an old friendship, Jiang Fengmian treated him like a son and allowed him to grow up safely under a roof, nothing ever missing.

 

One familiar voice followed by another, without stopping.

 

_ “A-Cheng! A-Xian! Good work! Why don’t you seat down and warm yourselves with my special soup? Eat slowly, don’t choke”  _ Sweet shijie, with her lotus and pork rib soup waiting for both children without fail, everyday. When Wei Wuxian thought he didn't remember the love of a mother, his shijie helped him remember.

 

_ “And you call yourself the main disciple of our sect?! Act with property and bearing worthy of YungmengJiang!”  _ Though Madam Yu never failed to reprimand his conduct, each and every single of her advices were spot on and helped Wei Wuxian excel in all Six Arts. Setting aside her misgivings, with a permanent scowl on her dignified face, Yu Ziyuan trained him with care and strictness. 

 

_ “Wei Wuxian! You thoroughly offended Lan Wangji and Lan Qiren, just wait for your death tomorrow, no one is going to bury your corpse”  _ Though scolding, Jiang Cheng eyed him with worry and teasing, never leaving him to face punishment without trying to plead for his case. Brothers in all but blood

 

_ “Alcohol is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses” _ Lan Wangji steady voice reached his ears. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but tease this serious GusuLan disciple. Like a moth to the fire, donning a huge smile every time Lan Wangji’s figured entered his eyes. They were so different, opposite poles, everything more fun when around the proud disciple of Lan Qiren. Life felt richer and brighter _ … I wonder what music could we play together? I would love to try it out... _

 

Just when he is about to reach into that idea, extending his hand to the now visible and white strand of aura nearing his body with the music… The quqin notes are abruptly interrupted, a humongous concentration of resentful energy charges into Wei Wuxian heart, waking him up from his memories. The shockwave blows away the nearby rocks and the bones float around him.

 

“Guagh! Aaaahh…! Ngghh!” 

 

Choking on his own blood, Wei Wuxian sees the bones melt and unite with the dark ribbons of resentful energy, caressing his body and limbs the same way a hunter inspects the prey caught. The pain, back with vengeance, only grows more and more with each ghostly hand reaching and plunging into his body to get a piece of him, twisting the already wounded body like dough, pulling, scratching, tearing his already greyish white skin. Veins bulging and his eyes bloodshot, even the screams are silenced when the torture reaches its peak. But Wei Wuxian stays awake, using every bit of his iron will to try and suppress thousands of wills trying to impose and corrupt the very essence of his soul.  _ Go...away… This body of mind.... My soul… my most inner core… are mine! _

 

The earth breaks apart and a pool of scarlet and coagulated resentful energy shows itself under him. The cursed land almost sentient, trying to capture him without mercy. When the rising waves threaten to consume him whole, Wei Wuxian closes his eyes and remembers… The wendogs attack to his home, his shidi and fellow disciples piled bodies, thrown without care as if they are nothing but ants… 

 

“ _ Wei Ying, listen to me! Protect Jiang Cheng well! Protect him even if it costs your life! Do you get it?!”  _ Madam Yu, regal and determined… 

 

“ _ I’ll go back, you two leave. Don’t turn in any way _ ” Jiang Fengmiang looked at both children like he wanted to sear their faces into his mind, stressing every word.

 

But Wei Wuxian failed them both, not only did they went back to Lotus Pier, Jiang Cheng lost his golden core to the Core-Melting Hand… The sacrifice to mend that wrong was not enough to make up to his adoptive parents, nor fulfilled their dying wishes.  _ I won’t fail them…  _ Wei Wuxian closes his fist and fights, opening his silver eyes resolutely and full of fire, watching in defiance while the waves of bloodred close onto him. 

 

“Bring it on… No matter what you do, I REFUSE TO SUBMIT!”A feral smile.

 

The waves curve and trap him, drawing him into the depths. The screams and laments stop, and the crows fly in circles, expectant… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired, but i wanted to be faithful to the already amazing setting the donghua team created and kept around some of the images they used in the narrative of this specific chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Don't be a stranger, leave comments, reviews or advices! 
> 
> Love,  
> RenTheWitch


	3. Demonic Cultivation

Have you ever wonder what is the sound of silence? Everybody takes for granted even the most infinitesimal sound, from the pitter patter of the rain, to the quiet steps of a cat over the roof. There is always noise, never such things as absolute silence. Right now, Wei Wuxian was experimenting first hand what it meant to be surrounded by  nothing but quiet stillness, just floating in place, not knowing up from down, just red. His body no longer being assaulted by pain, mind numb and eyes hazy, oddly enough, breathing was possible. The quqin notes were no more, screams nonexistent… Was this what it meant to truly die? Just stop thinking and not feeling anything at all? _And Lan Qiren said I would never stop making noise…_ _Then again, what is going on? Another torture? Or just… calm before the storm?_. He had many things to do, so… It was time to break the status quo. If more time kept passing by, Wei Wuxian would forget himself and truly die.

 

Eyes gaining more and more clarity, Wei Wuxian looks left and right with his silver orbs… Red here, red everywhere…  _ Seriously, what the hell… Is this resentful energy?... So different…   _ By concept, resentful energy has the potential to be a true poison of the body and mind, nothing more corrupt could exist and yet…  _ Just a moment ago, this same thing was tearing at me…  _ Here he was, floating in a coagulated form that resembled still and peaceful waters.  _ Like this, its so alike to spirit energy… I was right… They are the same… Just dyed another shade of color…  _

 

‘ _ Spiritual energy is energy, resentful energy is still energy, why can’t resentful energy be used?’  _ Lan Qiren had looked at the idea like heresy, who could blame him? After all, resentful energy bred ghosts and feral corpses, all kind of cursed creatures that should be eradicated. Pure light must not blend with darkness, their natures can't be reconciled, and all who reached out to such impure practices is sure to become some twisted undead. 

 

Slowly, Wei Wuxian raises his hand and move this index finger slowly.  _ I have no choice, the wide and light-filled path I had before has been crushed by my own hands… If I want to get out… And make them pay their dues… As long as I can do that...then I….  _ Without wasting another second, Wei Wuxian beckons the surrounding water enter and fill his meridians. His dantian, meridians and bone marrow had already been invaded violently once, so he more or less could control the input without hurting himself and losing control…  It burned like flowing magma, making him choke and produce bubbles, but he stubbornly carried on even as his body tried to reject the foreign agents.  _ The flow is not right…  _ Yin and Yang were two faces of the same coin, just like night and day, one cannot exist without the other, such is the nature of the world…  _ Should I make it go backwards then? _ A part of his mind still wanted to reject it, but maybe that was the main problem…  _ I reject it because all my life I was told “this is bad”... _ But the moment such precognitions are gone, all becomes neutral, is a matter of perspective… It was hilarious to pretend resentful energy was harmless and not violent, so Wei Wuxian would not do that, instead, all he knew about it is tossed out of his mind and start from zero, making the crimson black current do a few circles inside his body, not in the same way as spirit energy, but backwards, the same way polar opposites repel each other, so must their paths into the meridians be completely different. Pooling it in the dantain and forming a black hole where his Golden Core once nested,, he commands it to heal the body, mend his bones, close the flesh… Even if this body had training from a young age, Wei Wuxian had been tired, wounded and spent… To avoid injuring himself further, he conditions his body to change bit by bit, with the same care a blacksmith forges a sword… a corresponding vessel for this new source of power.

 

Nothing interrupts his state of mind during this process, reaching a meditative state in which time and place ceased to exist. His emotions became prone to fluctuate and threatened to make him lose control of what he was doing, using the constant voices he could hear again all around to lose his focus. The process would take time for Wei Wuxian to adjust and ensure he was the one to maintain control, and not the other way around.. Like this, a month passes by before he opens his now red eyes, feeling the wind on the skin. 

Propelling his body up without much effort, he looks around. The water level had reduced so much it reached his waist when standing. 

 

Wei Wuxian looks down and small droplets fall, forming ripples and twisting his reflection on the water. His upper body had torn rags of what used to be his sect uniform, long wet raven hair cascading down his torso and giving him a devilish charm that wasn't there before. His wounds were mostly healed and scars is all that’s left… Except that glaring QishanWen brand over his heart, as red as his eyes, a constant reminder of what he had to do.  _  Can’t rush it…  _

  
  
                                   

* * *

  
  
  


Burial Mounds stayed true to the rumors. Everywhere he looked, Wei Wuxian found skeletons and blackened flora, if any. Going out wasn’t even a possibility, and even though his wounds were healed, time was needed to control his new power…  _ What can I do with it? What were the limitations? Is there a way to convert already known methods of cultivation and techniques to fit resentful energy?  _ Such thoughts swam while walking around. The first order of business was finding a place to live temporarily… A cave would do.

 

“Come here…” 

 

Looking at a tiny grove of bamboo, resentful energy slowly gathers in his fingertips and beckons a crow over. 

These creatures lived here the longest and managed to thrive, so they were the best eyes for Wei Wuxian… 

 

“Good boy…” Petting the crow that perched itself on his shoulder, feeling kinship with it. “Friend, would you help me find a cave?”

 

“Caw caw!” 

 

A smile surfaces in Wei Wuxian’s face when the little crow nods and flies away. Animals hated his guts, but only those little fellas here seem to not be scared of him. Them and Wei Wuxian were infused with resentful energy now, so maybe they saw him as a part of the flock?  _ I will take what I can as it goes.  _ Rubbing his chin with the index finger, lost in thought while following the crow.

 

“Shall I name it Little Black? Xiao Wei? Little Guide?”

 

“...caw” The crow shivers.

 

Eventually, Little Guide (temporary name) takes him up a hill and into a large cave. The place had some bones here and there, but it was dry and had natural holes that let scarce light enter. 

 

The rest of the week passes while experimenting. Most of the crows followed his orders now, and sending them to scavenge goods was not hard to do, the little fellas were experts in collecting stuff and dimensional pouches from dead cultivators in the area seemed to be their favorites. From talismans to clothes, the pouches had all he needed once they collected enough of them… So, not being shy at all and saying a little prayer for the late owners, Wei Wuxian took all that was useful and finally got dressed. 

 

“My body grew at least a seize…” Clenching a fist, the new strength fitted him just fine… Accelerating his body growth a bit was a worthy sacrifice if it allowed him to heal. “At least one more cultivation level… Hah…” Ironic, even if he will never use a sword again nor fly, his level had to be on par with veterans. Hunger wasn’t a problem, he could practice innedia and abstain from food in his current level.  _ I miss the taste though... _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


While walking around, Wei Wuxian discovered that most of the corpses avoided him the same way a scared chicken runs from a fox. While that was good and allowed him peace to think and practice, what he wanted was to control them and make his own little army… Even if he goes out, taking out so many Wen-dogs alone was a pipe dream, he needed a personal fighting force willing to do what was necessary without disobeying nor betraying his whereabouts. 

 

“... How about the Lan’s way…?” Thinking of Lan Wangji’s playing his quqin and practicing songs.

 

GusuLan sect members implemented the methods to communicate and give peace to souls through music, infusing the sounds waves with their spirit energy to attack or pacify an enemy, whether dead or alive. If so, controlling those souls to lock on targets or stay passive shouldn’t be a problem with a medium… 

Wei Wuxian’s soul was already in the needed wavelength, and whistling proved his theory. Energy infused sounds were the key, but it was very impractical in the long run… He needed something easy to carry around…

 

_ “Gently, a flute must be held gently…” _

 

His eyes stop at the black bamboo. 

 

_ “Do I look like you know?” _

 

Without hesitation, Wei Wuxian grabs a stalk of bamboo and rips it from the roots. With dexterous movements and a short knife, a flute takes form... CangSe SanRen last gift to him shall become his weapon.  _ Mother… Forgive me... _

 

“Chenqing… To express sentiments...This shall be your name” Looking at the finished product in his hands, a red tassel and charm hanging from the end of it.

 

The flute thrums with energy in response.

 

From then on, Wei Wuxian uses his time to modify talismans and practice the flute without stopping. It's in this way that his path of Demonic Cultivation started… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my late update. I had a lot of family issues.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you guys want some good WangXian, but the focus of this short storie is to explore the roots of the demonic path and fill a period in WWX life that we didnt get to see. Worry not though, we will have a time skip in the last chapter, will be more fluffy!


	4. Announcement

I would like to apologize to everybody for the long delay, even if this is a small story there are lots of people reading, making me very happy! Sadly, i had a lot of health and family issues that prevented me from writting calmly, hence, now that im better, i will write the epilogue! Wait a bit more and ty for the patience ^^


	5. Epilogue: Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Epilogue~  
> Please enjoy, and thank you for following until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nascent Soul: Fourth realm of cultivation level that makes a cultivator live 1000 years. Goes right after Core Formation and has 5 sub-levels before breaking through to the next.

****Inside his groggy mind, Wei Wuxian could faintly hear the sweet and gentle thrum of strings. Ever so slowly, he stirs from sleep, alerting his partner playing by the low table.

 

“...Wei Ying?” Music stopping, Lan Wangji asks carefully, as if scared it was an illusion.

 

“Look at you…Have I made you worried again?” Smiling, voice hoarse, he adjusts himself to a sitting position with the help of his lover. “ ...How long have I been asleep?” Wei Wuxian felt tired and sore all over, like 20 horses just ran him over.

 

“... 4 days, mostly estable sleep… Had a nightmare?” Giving him a cup of water that Wei Wuxian drinks slowly at the gentle coaxing of Lan Wangji. “I thought… …” Biting his lips, not willing to finish that train of thought.

 

“Silly Lan Er-ge-ge, I promised to stay with you forever, remember?”

 

Days prior, Wei Wuxian had finally catched up to his husband in cultivation levels. With sweat, blood and no small effort during the years, the weak host body had finally been reforged into one that could make Wei Wuxian less of a leaf in the wind, and more of a big oak tree, just like old times. But, when breaking through to Nascent Soul, high leveled rogue cultivators used the chance to attack the meditating and hard at work Yiling Patriarch, who would miss a chance like this one? The amount of enemies was by no means small nor weak. Even with the arrays and defenses set to make the breakthrough as neat as possible, and the support from the juniors, Wen Ning, Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng, they were unable to completely block an energy attack to the core of the formation, causing Wei Wuxian to disrupt the (already at odds) resentful and spirit energies in his body.

 

It took Lan Wangji a whole day to help him regain control and finally enter Nascent Soul, but the damage was already done and his lover had enter into a deep slumber. Four days of watching over him, playing his quqin from time to time, as if back to those 13 years of calling and waiting…. What if Wei Ying never wakes up? What if his soul left the body? What if...What if...so many worries assaulted him non stop…

 

“...Your body?” Slowly caressing Wei Wuxian’s cheek, eyes full of love and worry.

 

“More sore than after our everyday~” Smiling with a tired look.

 

“Wei Ying…”

 

“Lan Zhan, believe me, leaving aside the discomfort, I’m fine now… So, don’t worry anymore, k’?” Chuckling and kissing him full on the lips.

 

“Mm…”

 

“Now...were you injured? What about the others?”  
  
“Just a flesh wounds… Healed with medicine” Doing one final check, Lan Wangji was holding Wei Wuxian’s wrist and injecting spirit energy into the body, doing a few rounds to make sure there was no internal injury or Qi Deviations.

 

“...” Sighing, his eyes move to the quqin behind Lan Wangji. “Were you playing for me all this time?”

 

“... Mn”

“So that was it… I see… no wonder...no wonder”

 

“...?” Giving his lover an inquisitive and questioning look.

 

“I dreamt of the past…” His eyes turning scarlet for a moment.

 

“...” Holding Wei Wuxian’s hand tightly, signaling him to continue.

 

“When I was thrown into the Burial Mounds…” He makes a small pause when feeling his partner hugging him close. “The pain, the darkness, the voices...the solitude…” Slowly narrating it. He had never done so before, since Lan Wangji always made a sad look that filled Wei Wuxian with heartache.

 

“Never again…will leave you alone… ” Lan Wangji will never leave him alone again, never again to fend for himself in the darkness while suffering all the curses of the world by himself.

 

“I know… But…”

  
  
“..Mn?”

 

“I wasn’t really alone back then… Lan Zhan, you played for me, didn’t you?” Looking up at his lover.

 

“...How did you?...”

 

“While dreaming, I heard you playing… Back then, when I was about to go crazy and die from everything around me, sometimes I would hear a melody…. It was your Inquiry, am I right?”

 

“...” Opening his eyes wide. Back then, he had been playing hoping to find clues on his whereabouts… Worst case scenario, to get his soul to speak to him… Never in his wildest dreams could have Lan Wangji imagine his melody reached him.

 

“That was my guiding light… I managed to survive thanks to you…” That far back in time, this man had reached his soul without even realizing it. “I know you don’t like to hear it… But…I realized... When I was dead…”

 

“... Don’t…” Hugging him closer.

 

“Let me finish… I need you to know this…”

 

“... Mn… Will hear…” A bit more calm after Wei Wuxian hugs him back, keeping him steady and at ease with his familiar spicey lotus scent and presence.

 

“Back then… My soul was very close to scattering…”

 

“...!”

 

“The damage that backlash made was by no means small… So I closed myself off in the darkness… Slowly recovering… Just drifting there… No voices, no noise, not even the summonings of the cultivators at the site of my death entered that place…”

 

“...” _That’s why I never got an answer… Wei Ying was unable to… hear me…_

 

Lan Wangji feels his heart filling with dread and sadness, those feelings and years coming back with vengeance.

 

“...” Wei Wuxian uses his thumb to carefully wipe Lan Wangji’s tears. “But there was something that did reached me… And I remembered during my slumber just now…”

 

“...?”

 

“You” Pecking him on the lips.

 

“...!”

 

“As If in deep water, I could hear your Inquiry… Slowly guiding my soul fragments back together, instead of scattering and becoming one with the darkness...That’s why, my beloved Lan Zhan, you will always be my guiding light… What you did was not in vain… Will never be for naught… Lan Zhan…! Let’s play together…! All the songs you want, make them imprint into my soul so I always have a way to come back to yo-” His words get cut off with a domineering kiss that tastes like tears, but make no mistake...Those tears were of the purest happiness.

  
  


**~The End~**


End file.
